Life as We Know it
by Darynka Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Ginny, dos jóvenes de vidas muy diferentes pero que tienen algo en común: Son los mejores amigos de Luna y Blaise, la pareja de enamorados, que los hacen convivir aunque ellos no se soportan. Sin embargo, una tragedia y una pequeña, los obligará a unirse y a convivir. Será que puedan sobrellevarse o incluso enamorarse? Basada en la película que lleva el mismo nombre. CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE AS WE KNOW IT**

Hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía, pero ahora que tengo un tiempo libre, al fin me decidí. Mi historia se basa esta vez en la película que tiene por nombre "Life as we know it" adaptada a mi pareja favorita: Draco y Ginny. Espero les guste y los entretenga un rato.

PD: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ginevra Weasley a sus 25 años, se sentía la joven más afortunada y dichosa de todas. Tenía tres años de haberse graduado de la Universidad y ya tenía un muy buen empleo en una agencia de publicidad. Con su sueldo, había logrado alejarse de la "Madriguera", como llamaban a su hogar en Ottery St. Catchpole y adquirir un pequeño pero cómodo departamento en la ciudad. Desde hacía un año que vivía ahí y aunque al principio había sido difícil acostumbrarse a ser totalmente independiente, pronto había aprendido a sobrellevar su vida en la agencia y en su departamento.

Lo que más le agradaba era poder salir a sus anchas, sin rendirle explicaciones a su madre de a dónde iba y con quién salía. Y así disfrutaba con mayor gusto las visitas los domingos a su familia, cuando todos se reunían. Le agradaba poder contar lo bien que le iba en el trabajo y obsequiar a sus padres o sobrinos algunas cosas que le regalaban en su trabajo. Y ese domingo no sería la excepción. Tenía una grata noticia que contarle a su familia y sabía que los más pequeños serían los más entusiastas de todos.

Por ello, aquella mañana presagiaba ser un buen día. La chica se levantó en punto de las nueve, como acostumbraba los fines de semana. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y correr al baño para ducharse. Diez minutos después, salía enredada en una toalla y con el cabello escurriendo agua. Se acercó al minicomponente y lo encendió. Seguramente estarían las noticias habituales de deportes hasta las nueve y media, pero era lo que ella esperaba, escuchar los resultados de su equipo.

-…_Esperemos que no sea una constante en la temporada_

_-Esperemos que no. Y por otro lado, los que no han resultado una decepción son los Aztecs de Bristol, quienes ganaron el partido contra los Blitz con un total de 13 a 7. Un partido bastante reñido, pero que sin duda Wood, el mariscal de campo supo resolver muy bien…_

-Jaja… George tendrá que pagar- comentó ella mientras se vestía con unos jeans y una playera azul cielo con tenis color blanco. Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y apenas y se puso rímel y gloss. La chica se miró al espejo y dejó de prestar atención a la radio. Vio una figura de una joven alta, delgada y con buen cuerpo, con la piel blanca, de larga cabellera pelirroja y de unos ojos azules que brillaban de una forma especial. Le agradaba la imagen, excepto por las pecas que salpicaban su cara, haciéndola parecer algo infantil.

-En fin, domingo allá vamos- le dijo a la imagen que la miraba atenta desde el otro lado del espejo y se encaminó a la sala. Tenía algo de hambre, pero su departamento no estaba abastecido para alimentarla los domingos. La comida empaquetada o enlatada era solo para los días de trabajo, cuando no tenía tiempo de hacer algo más. Los sábados solía salir a comer con algunos amigos y los domingos se desquitaba comiendo con su familia en la Madriguera. Por un instante estuvo tentada a tomar una taza de café, como lo hacía habitualmente todas las mañanas sin falta, pero se resistió al prometerse que también el café descansaría los domingos.

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y ya estaba por irse cuando recordó lo más importante… ese día presumiría su nueva adquisición. Corrió a su cuarto y de la bolsa de mano sacó un juego de llaves para luego regresar a la puerta y salir con una sonrisa de su departamento. Al bajar las escaleras, ya se encontraba con los primeros niños que empezaban a bajar al parque de enfrente con sus perros para el paseo habitual. Algunos de ellos la saludaban o le platicaban alguna noticia de sus mascotas.

Era un edificio tranquilo, sus vecinos eran amables en su mayoría y los niños la querían mucho. Respondió cortésmente a las preguntas que le hacían mientras llegaba a la planta baja, pero en vez de dirigirse a la puerta de la salida, como lo hacía habitualmente, giró hacia una puerta pequeña que conducía a otras escaleras para el sótano.

-Alguien está despistada hoy?- pregunto Frank, el portero de su edificio, al verla caminar hacia allá.

-No- respondió ella girando y regresando hasta donde estaba el hombre.

-Me temo que la salida es de este lado, señorita Weasley

-Sí, pero me temo que por esa salida no pasará mi carro- contestó sonriente

El hombre se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos con la noticia.

-Carro ha dicho?

-Si Frank, ya tengo uno

-Pero cuando? Cómo?

-Ayer en la tarde me lo entregaron en la agencia. Es pequeño pero me va muy bien. No te lo pude contar porque era noche cuando llegue y ya no estabas, obviamente.

-Pues muchas felicidades señorita. Ya lo sabe manejar?

-Claro! Mientras me lo daban, Anton me estuvo enseñando a manejar en el suyo.

-Pues me da gusto. Como odiaba verla sufrir por un taxi en las mañanas cuando tiene prisa.

-Jajajaja… eso no pasará más. Que tengas buen día Frank- se despidió ella

-Igualmente y respete los semáforos

Ginny sonrió y bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta su cajón de estacionamiento y miró orgullosa el reluciente carro rojo que tenía delante. Se subió y salió hacia la casa de sus padres. Como era domingo y no pasaban de las diez, el tránsito era fluido, de modo que en cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvo llegando a Ottery. Era un pueblo tranquilo pero bastante bonito. Lo rodeaban montañas y ríos, con árboles verdes que lo hacían su lugar favorito para descansar de la ajetreada ciudad.

Como era temprano aún, decidió parar en el mercado y comprar algunas cosas para la Madriguera. Compró fruta fresca, un juego de tazas nuevo, ya que en su última visita, su pequeño sobrino había acabado con tres después de caer y golpear la mesa. Compró en la pastelería algunos panques y pasó a la tienda de antigüedades a buscar algún libro para su padre. Casi eran las once cuando volvió a conducir el corto tramo hasta la Madriguera. Como esperaba, los autos y camionetas de sus hermanos ya estaban ahí. Así sería mayor la sorpresa cuando llegara.

Entró por el camino que conducía al patio de la entrada y tocó el claxon. De inmediato media docena de cabezas asomaron por la ventana y segundos después, sus hermanos y sobrinos abrían la puerta para ver el nuevo auto. Ginny se estacionó y todos bajaron las escaleras del pórtico para verlo mejor.

-No es verdad!- dijo Charlie emocionado

-Lo es!- contestó ella bajando

-Tía, tu auto está increíble- gritó su sobrino, subiendo de inmediato al asiento del conductor

-Ese auto es de juguete hermanita- se burló Fred

-Jajaja… es para mujeres hermanito. Me va bien, verdad?

-Jamás lo usaría para salir- dijo George llegando a su lado

-Que bueno, así no tendré que inventar excusas para no prestárselos.

-Lindo auto hija… es bastante moderno- le dijo su padre saludándola.

-Te voltearás en esa cosa- dijo Bill saliendo también

-Ja ja… es un minicooper! No me voltearé!- le dijo ella

-Tu auto esta chiquitito. No podrás llevarnos a todos a pasear en él- comentó su pequeña sobrina

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la pequeña y luego de que sus hermanos lo revisaran, entraron a desayunar.

Draco Malfoy despertó temprano ese domingo. Por lo regular, no lo hacía antes del medio día, pero no había salido de fiesta la noche anterior. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular para ver si había un mensaje de su amigo con una disculpa por haberlo abandonado la noche anterior. Sentía que era lo menos que merecía, pues lo había puesto de muy mal humor el hecho de que Blaise le cancelara por salir con una chica. Al final, había tenido que quedarse en casa viendo películas y durmiendo temprano.

Pero no. No había ningún mensaje de disculpa de parte de su amigo. Solo estaban los ya esperados mensajes de varias mujeres que lo buscaban para salir, pero que a él ya no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

-Muchas gracias amigo- soltó de mala gana y salió de la cama. Odiaba el silencio así que se dispuso a escuchar la radio para saber las últimas noticias de deportes.

-…_Y por otro lado, los que no han resultado una decepción son los Aztecs de Bristol, quienes ganaron el partido contra los Blitz con un total de 13 a 7. Un partido bastante reñido, pero que sin duda Wood, el mariscal de campo supo resolver muy bien…_

-Blah, blah! No lo supo resolver, los Blitz son asquerosos- comentó mientras se ponía un pants

_-… Pues el final de temporada se acerca y al parecer los Bulls también están en su mejor momento. En una de esas y el final de este Premier Britbowl tendrá su participación en un enfrentamiento con los Jets, que bueno… No digo que están en su mejor temporada, sino en la más gloriosa temporada con casi el 100% de sus partidos ganados, a excepción del lamentable suceso contra los Cardinals, cuando su mariscal de campo estuvo lesionado... _

-Por su puesto… Los Jets son ganadores- sonrió Malfoy apagando la radio y saliendo de su habitación.

Su departamento, ubicado en una zona bastante acomodada de la ciudad, era bastante amplio. Acondicionado con muebles caros y de buen gusto, modernos aparatos electrónicos y una mucama que le hacía el aseo, tal lugar mostraba sin duda el hecho de que Draco era un joven bastante adinerado. Trabajaba en la empresa familiar, cuyo giro era la producción de equipo deportivo, de los Jets de Coventry. Los Malfoy se encargaban de la producción, distribución y venta de todos los accesorios de ese equipo y de algunos de ligas menores.

Draco Malfoy se encargaba de las relaciones públicas, aunque realmente, Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo y compañero laboral era el que realizaba la mayor parte del trabajo. Draco solo era el junior, hijo único y por la tanto consentido de Lucius que tenía ese puesto por ser la empresa de la familia. Sin embargo, a pesar de su poca participación, su padre le daba un excelente sueldo con el que solventaba todos sus gastos y se daba sus lujos. Nunca le faltaba dinero para desperdiciar en fiestas, mujeres, autos y el juego.

Además de su apellido y su fortuna, Draco tenía una apariencia física envidiable: era un joven de 26 años de cuerpo atlético, alto, rubio y de ojos grises. Su cara tenía el perfil perfecto para ser un modelo, casi parecía ser la de un Dios griego. El joven sacaba ventaja de todas sus cualidades para coquetear con cuanta mujer quería. Y sobra decir que lo conseguía con bastante facilidad. Era una persona que con una mirada coqueta y una media sonrisa, dejaba pasmada a más de una.

Por eso, estaba molesto con Blaise, quien siempre lo acompañaba a los clubes nocturnos, bares y casas de juego. Odiaba quedarse en casa, pero salir con otras amistades le resultaba poco atractivo. En realidad, lo detestaba. Sentía que nadie estaba a su altura para ser un compañero de fiestas y solo Blaise soportaba sus arranques de rebeldía y su arrogancia. Era su amigo quien siempre lo sacaba de apuros y podía ser capaz de seguirle el paso.

Desayunó de mala gana porque se sentía ofendido. Blaise había conocido la semana anterior a una joven publicista que trabajaba en una revista de moda para mujeres jóvenes y desde entonces, había estado como ido, hablando con ella durante la semana, mandándose mensajes a todas horas, hablando de ella en cualquier oportunidad y justo el sábado, su amigo había salido con ella, dejando a Draco disgustado y encerrado en casa.

Cansado de esperar, el rubio tomó el teléfono y lo llamó.

-_Diga_

-Te oyes dormido

-_Estaba dormido. Creo que aún lo estoy_

-La chica está ahí?

-_Quién? Luna?_

-Haa… Así se llama?

-_Sí. Así se llama y no está aquí_

-Te cansaste de ella al fin o fue al revés?

-_Ninguna de las dos cosas… La dejé en su casa después de salir del club. _

-Porque?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-_No planeo que con Luna sea algo de una noche. En verdad esa chica me agrada bastante. Quiero seguirla conociendo y…_

-Agh! Veo venir una historia cursi así que voy a colgarte para no vomitar y luego, te marcaré en la tarde cuando seas consciente de lo que dices y me puedas contar la verdad

-_No voy a cambiar de opinión más tarde amigo. Es la verdad. _

-Flojera! Me estás dando flojera…

Draco colgó el teléfono y se disgustó aún más. Lo que le faltaba! Su mejor amigo embobado con una joven que no recordaba bien como era, pero ya odiaba.

Ginny llegó a su departamento antes de las seis de la tarde. Había pasado una entretenida tarde de domingo con su familia, comiendo hasta no poder más y jugando con sus hermanos y sobrinos. Mientras guardaba la comida que su madre le había puesto para llevarse a su departamento, escuchaba los mensajes de su contestadora.

-_Hola querida. Soy tu tía Sue. Solo quería saber si lograste el descuento para la suscripción de la revista para tu prima Charlotte. Llámame._

-Si tía… gracias por preguntar por mí- dijo irónica

_-Hey niña tonta y rebelde en su carro de juguete. Olvidé decírtelo hoy pero el próximo sábado será el partido de Alex y Zack de beisbol. Es a las doce y espero que vayas a apoyar a mis hijos. _

-Jajaja bien Charlie! Ahí estaré…

-_Amiga! Espero que hayas traído bastantes provisiones de comida de la casa de tu madre. En cuanto llegues a tu depa llámame. Debo contarte todos los detalles de mi salida con Blaise… Aaaaay! Me siento enamorada! Jajaja espero tu llamada._

Ginny sonrió y corrió a acomodarse en su sillón mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a su mejor amiga Luna. Trabajaban juntas para la revista de "Vanity" y desde que se conocieron se volvieron inseparables. Luna era su compañera de compras, fiestas y su confidente. Era una chica divertida y con ideas bastante locas, pero agradable.

La semana pasada, Luna se había quedado más tarde en el club Underworld, en donde había conocido a un apuesto joven de nombre Blaise Zabini y con el que había estado hablando toda la semana. Ginny la observaba todos los días en el trabajo sonriente y deslumbrante por los mensajes que ese joven le mandaba y como la amiga que era, la apoyaba en todo. La calmaba, le sugería algunas frases para responderle y la animaba con él.

-Hola Luna enamorada!

_-Hola pelirroja atolondrada! _

-Jajajaja… mira quién lo dice. Si no fuera por mi gran ayuda, la semana pasada alguien hubiera puesto sal en vez de azúcar al café por pensar en cierto chico moreno y atractivo.

-_Jajaja. Lo sé. Eres la mejor. Te debo la vida por ello_

-Cierto

_-Como estuvo la comida con tu familia? Que dijeron de tu auto de juguete?_

-Lo mismo que tu, boba, que es de juguete

-_Jajajaja, te lo dije_

-A mí me gusta! Groseros!

-_Sigue siendo de juguete. Que nos mandaron?_

-Pescado con un montón de hierbas que saben excelente. Mamá te mandó saludos y un traste bastante enorme de Fresas con crema

-_Aayy! Amo a tu mamá! Es lo máximo… Creo que ahora que tu cuarto en la Madriguera está vacío debería mudarme con ella._

-Jajajaja serás bastante bien recibida, estoy segura. Pero cuéntame ya… Y omite los detalles que me vayan a producir pesadillas

_-No hay tales. Blaise es increíble. Salimos a cenar y luego me llevó a "Bond" un club bastante exclusivo. Sentí que vería a una celebridad en cualquier momento… Juro que es de los mejores lugares a los que he ido en mi vida. Puedes creer lo influyente que es? _

-Amm… increíble y adinerado. Dos cosas poco comunes en la actualidad.

-_Lo sé. La pasamos muy bien. Reímos de muchas cosas, bailamos, tomamos unos tragos y al final, cuando creí que me llevaría a su departamento… me trajo al mío._

-No puede ser! Que le hiciste?

-_Nada, lo juro. Me dijo que se moría de ganas por estar conmigo, pero que no quiere llevar las cosas apresuradamente, sino que debemos conocernos más._

-En serio? Y luego te confesó que es gay?

-_Jajaja no aún. No lo creo. Es un caballero_

-Dios! Esa clase de hombres se extinguió en el paleolítico, o algo así, no lo sé. Segura que no es gay?

-_Muy, muy segura. Ahora me entiendes? Casi diría que me voy a enamorar_

-Jajaja. Yo también lo creeería si conociera un hombre así. Me alegro bastante por ti, pero síguelo conociendo. No me gustaría que sufrieras un desengaño.

_-No te preocupes. Estoy tomando mis precauciones… Pero de verdad! Fue excelente. Mañana en el trabajo te contaré más de él. Deseo que me des tu opinión amiga… _

Ginny continuó escuchando a su amiga por un largo rato más y luego colgó. Sonrió feliz al saber que su amiga estaba tan contenta con este joven, que por ahora, le parecía prometedor… Si tan solo ella pudiera encontrar a alguien así…

-O por lo menos la mitad de bueno que es este Blaise Zabini- se dijo a sí misma y luego rió.

"No sé, tal vez tenga un amigo" pensó y encendió el televisor.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIFE AS WE KNOW IT**

Hey! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Prometo ser constante y no abandonarla como a las demás. Y por cierto, gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews… Son los que me ayudan a continuar.

PD: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La pelirroja despertó de mal humor. Se había quedado hasta tarde viendo la televisión y ahora, la falta de sueño le cobraba la factura de su desvelo. Se levantó de mala gana para ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, mientras se arreglaba, recordó que sería su primer día llevando su auto al trabajo y eso la animó un poco.

Con un bostezo se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el ya adictivo y necesario café.

-Odio los Lunes, definitivamente, los odio… Si hubiera un genio que me concediera un solo deseo, definitivamente sería que eliminará los Lunes- se quejaba con ella misma mientras guardaba los papeles esparcidos por la mesa del "comedor" que usaba de oficina.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, lo colocó en su termo, se puso el abrigo, tomó los papeles, su bolsa y bajó hacia el estacionamiento.

Le llevó quince minutos llegar al trabajo y se sintió bastante feliz de no pelear por taxis a esas horas de la mañana. Tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió al edificio en el que se encontraban las oficinas de "Vanity". Era el décimo y último piso el que alojaba a todo el grupo de trabajadores de esa revista. En todo ese grupo empresarial, Vanity era sin duda el espacio más concurrido y visitado. Los demás pisos alojaban oficinas de Editoriales de libros, bufetes de abogados, empresas de construcción, agencias de viajes y había un piso completo de nutrición y salud también.

La pelirroja llegó hasta su cubículo en donde dejó el reguero de papeles que llevaba y se sentó para tomar su café. Luna ocupaba el cubículo junto a ella, por lo que era claro que aún no había llegado. Pero eso no era novedad. Luna llegaba siempre tarde y a veces Ginny debía cubrirla con Lizette, su jefa.

A las nueve en punto, Luna entró corriendo a su cubículo, justo antes de que Lizette bajara de su oficina para hacer la ronda de la mañana. Era una mujer bastante elegante y pretenciosa, que le gustaba tener siempre todo bajo control.

-Llegas tarde, que novedad!- se burló Ginny

-No es tarde, son las nueve en punto- le dijo su amiga agitada de tanto correr.

-Si de por sí eres despistada, ahora enamorada… No me imagino que será de tu vida amiga mía.

-Lo sé! Me desconcentro con facilidad, pero trataré de que Blaise no sea un distractor muy grande en mi vida.

-Pequeña mentirosa. El sábado tuve que salir con Chuck y su amigo Louis porque mi mejor amiga saldría con su "caballero", ya desde ahí es un distractor en tu vida, muy grande, enorme!

-Jajaja no seas exagerada. Solo fue un fin, el que viene seré toda tuya.

-Perfecto, porque iremos a la escuela de los pequeños Alex y Zack a su partido de beisbol. Nos sentaremos en esas incómodas gradas a pleno sol a ver a un montón de chiquillos jugar. Comeremos un burrito y beberemos agua tibia.

-Suena excelente. Es una de las razones por las que me encanta salir contigo amiga.

-Por el agua tibia?

-Si, por eso. Habrá cerveza después?

-Lo juro. Debemos reponernos de ese terrible sol.

Lizette apareció quince minutos después para revisar los trabajos de cada una: Ginny se encargaba de la imagen, pues ella venía de una agencia de publicidad y "Vanity" la había contratado para mantener el estilo novedoso y vanguardista de la revista. Luna por su parte, se encargaba de darle formato a la revista: Acomodaba los artículos en las secciones correspondientes y daba los detalles finales a la edición para que la revista se mandara imprimir.

-Ni siquiera intentes disculparte porque no hay perdón para ti- le contestó enojado el rubio a su amigo mientras entraban a su oficina.

-No iba a disculparme, solo quería saber que habías hecho el fin de semana.

-Nada, no hice nada porque mi mejor amigo jugaba al enamorado, saliendo con una mujer y llevándola a lugares cursis y aburridos.

-Bájale a tu locura Draco. No soy tu única opción para salir. Debes dejarme ir a veces, darme mi espacio. Es así como las relaciones funcionan.- se burló el moreno.

-Cállate idiota. Tú que sabes de relaciones si solo te duran 24 horas por mucho- le contestó enojado.

-Esta vez no… voy por la segunda semana

-Qué horror. Me siento enfermo!

-Sé que te pone celoso que salga con alguien más, pero descuida, siempre serás mi amigo. El número uno en mi corazón.

-No estoy celoso de que salgas con chicas. Siempre lo haces…

-Entonces? Estás celoso de que salgo con alguien por más de un día?

-No. Me gustan las relaciones cortas… Una noche de club, una chica hermosa, su departamento o el mío, una buena noche de sexo sin compromiso y al siguiente día, se acabó. Es lo mejor.

-No siempre eres así… Qué hay de Kate? Aún te llama?

-Mujeres como Kate no cuentan. Esas son mujeres de otra clase. Mujeres con las que es necesario mantener contacto porque sus "papis" son socios nuestros o porque son conocidas de la familia… Pero no tienes una idea de lo atroz que es soportar sus mensajes.

-Es porque no conoces a mujeres como Luna. Si la conocieras, verías porque me cautiva.

-Me insinúas que me presentarás a tu "enamorada" para que te de baje y me cautive a mí?

-No! Digo que existen mujeres que valen la pena para algo más de una noche o para algo más que una buena inversión en el trabajo. Hay mujeres que…

-Me estás cansando Blaise. En serio suenas como idiota. Y cuando se te pase esta fiebre de "Romeo", me encargaré de recordarte lo tonto que suenas hablando así.

-Como quieras Draco… Me voy a trabajar. Debo hacer algunas llamadas, que deberías estar haciendo tú, pero… En fin. Te veo en un rato.

Blaise salió de la oficina dejando a Draco confundido. En realidad sentía que no conocía a su amigo. Nunca se había comportado así. Eran dos mujeriegos que amaban la vida nocturna, con una chica y luego otra… Y ahora esta tonta chica estaba haciendo que a Blaise la palabra "juerga" le pareciera poca cosa.

-Que más da. Yo solo puedo seguir divirtiéndome y consiguiendo chicas. Las que yo quiera…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras encendía la televisión. Blaise haría su trabajo, así que de momento estaba libre.

-Aquí están tus fresas- le dijo la pelirroja a Luna cuando llegaron a su departamento.

-Por Dios! Huelen delicioso. Tu mamá es un ángel.

-Lo sé. Tienes suficiente para toda la semana. Así que ahorraras esta semana en postres.

-Cierto! Pero tú no lo harás. Así que puedes seguir yendo todos los días a comprar rosquillas y ver a ese hombre sexy que tanto te encanta.

-Muy certero tu comentario! Y aunque tuviera fresas para un mes, seguiría yendo para verlo

-Porque nunca le has hablado?

-Porque me da pena. Además… se ve tan serio. Ni siquiera me mira. Solo entra, pide un café, se sienta a mirar alguna sección del periódico y luego se va…

-Un día deberías intentar hablarle. Prueba con el "Me permites tu periódico un momento? Quisiera ver si los Aztecs han avanzado en el marcador" y luego te presentas.

-Luna! En serio, como conseguiste atrapar a Blaise?

-Jajaja, porque?

-Porque decir eso es tan malo como… Pararme de cabeza en el lugar y salir así.

-Entonces… te pararás de cabeza?

-No! Lo seguiré observando todos los días hasta que me haga vieja… Luna ni siquiera tendría porque observar que va diario.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo. Él no sabe que lo observas diario, de modo que un día, puedes hablarle como si nada. Creerá que es la primera vez que vas y con suerte obtengas una cita.

-Jajaja… suena a que estas desesperada por que tu amiga, osea yo, obtenga una cita

-No es eso. Solo quiero que seas valiente y saludes al chico que te gusta. No hay nada de malo en eso… Y bueno, tengo otra razón

-Cuál?- preguntó curiosa Ginny

-Será ideal que consigas a un chico para llevar a beber agua tibia a los partidos de tus sobrinos y no tenga que ir yo

Ginny y su amiga estallaron en carcajadas, mientras llegaba la noche y a la pelirroja se le olvidaba lo mucho que detestaba los lunes.

Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, Ginny decidió salir de ella. Aún faltaba una hora antes de que fuera el momento de alistarse para el trabajo, pero no se sentía nada bien. Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta que esa noche había usado una pijama de pantalón, por lo que solo se puso unos tenis, una sudadera y salió.

El aire de la mañana la ayudó un poco, por lo que su caminata hacia la cafetería de Ben le sentó bastante bien. En todo Londres, era su lugar favorito para tomar café y comer rosquillas.

Cuando entró lo hizo aún adormilada y sin dudarlo se dirigió a uno de los bancos que estaban en la barra de la cafetería.

-Vaya! Alguien se cayó de la cama esta vez!- exclamó del otro lado un jovial señor, Ben, el dueño de la tienda

-Ni me lo digas, jamás pensé verme por aquí a estas horas. Ni en ningún otro lado que no fuera mi cama, para ser realista.

-Que te pasó hoy entonces?- le dijo él con una paternal sonrisa

-No lo sé. Una mala noche. Solo eso.

-Nada que un buen café no arregle mi niña- dijo él sacando una enorme taza y sirviéndole café.

-Ben, tu sí que sabes!- la chica dio el primer sorbo y sonrió- Eres el amo del café Benny. En todo el mundo. El mejor. Y me siento como alguien famosa e importante sabes? Porque el "mejor hombre del café" me sirve café a mí. No lo prueba todo el mundo. No es como esas franquicias de café por las que millones se pelean, no. Es el café de Benny, que pocos tenemos el gusto de probar! Y yo, Ginevra Weasley, soy una de esas afortunadas!

-Para ser alguien que recién se levanta, tienes mucha energía para hablar- dijo una voz a un costado de Ginny.

La pelirroja volteó y se sorprendió de ver al "hombre sexy" que miraba por las tardes. Tal fue su sorpresa que casi se atraganta con la bebida.

De cerca era diferente. Se veía más joven. Un muchacho apuesto, podría decirse de su edad, de hermoso cabello negro azabache alborotado, con unos ojos… acaso eran verdes? Y una sonrisa que era capaz de cautivar en un segundo.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Le estaba sonriendo a ella.

-Oh! No… no me acabo de levantar- Ginny lo miró. Tan pulcramente vestido con pantalón de vestir negro, camisa clara y un abrigo- Vengo de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

El chico sonrió de lado mientras sacaba su billetera y pagaba su cuenta.

-Y te resulta cómodo? Hacer ejercicio en pijama?

-Oh por Dios!- dijo ella. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que su abrigo abierto revelaba el pants que traía puesto con el estampado de un oso con gorro de dormir en la sudadera y algunas figuras más de luna y nubes en el pantalón.

-Si, de hecho si. Es muy cómodo. Te da la sensación de que eres diferente, cómoda. Abrir los ojos, levantarse y estirar, hacer ejercicio… Es reconfortante! No pierdo el tiempo cambiándome, ese tiempo lo uso en hacer dos sentadillas más.

El chico rió abiertamente y luego se dio la vuelta.

-Que tengas un buen día- dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

Ginny lo miró alejarse y luego a Ben, que la miraba divertido. Hizo un puchero antes de recostar la cabeza en la barra.

-Uuuyy me vio en pijama!- chilló- Y además diciendo tonterías

Ben estalló en carcajadas

Draco Malfoy esperaba a su amigo en la cafetería de la empresa. Pocas veces llegaba tan temprano a la oficina, pero su padre lo había citado para una junta. Odiaba que lo levantaran tan temprano y ya tenía un mal genio cuando esperó a Blaise por cinco minutos y este apareció sonriente.

-Llegas tarde

-Estoy dentro de los límites de tiempo de puntualidad

-Esa mujer te trastorna el cerebro

-No empieces Draco. Ya ordenaste algo?

-Café y fruta. No me apetece comer más. Anda empieza ya…

-Empezar a que?

-A darme los detalles del informe, obvio!

-Te mande un resumen ayer. No lo leíste?

-No, era el partido de…

-Draco! Hago todo el trabajo que me corresponde, también hago lo que te corresponde a ti y solo tenías que leer unas dos cuartillas!

-Con letra pequeña!- se defendió él

-Algún día manejarás la empresa y no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en ella

-Para eso estás tú, mi amigo.

-Me doblarás el sueldo que tengo ahora?

-Si, por supuesto!

-De acuerdo. Es un trato

Blaise comenzó a contarle los asuntos más importantes de su área y el rubio lo escuchó solo por unos minutos, pero la entrada de una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello castaño claro lo distrajo. Blaise la miró al darse cuenta que los ojos grises de Draco ya no lo veían a él y luego sonrió.

-No lo puedo creer!

-Que?- dijo él un poco molesto- Es sexy

-Es el personal de tu empresa. Eso que discriminas por ser simples asalariados de bajo nivel.

-Y? No le voy a pedir que me mantenga. Dime Blaise, porque no veníamos antes a la cafetería de aquí?

-Porque no te gusta? Será?

-Vendremos más seguido.

La chica lo miró coqueta y le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba en una mesa con su charola de comida. Draco le regresó la sonrisa de forma seductora mientras que Blaise se ponía de pie y al pasar a un lado de Draco le daba un zape al rubio.

-Anda, vamos ya. Tu padre nos espera.

-En pijama Luna, en pijama!

La rubia amiga de Ginny reía con el relato de su amiga.

-Hubiera preferido pararme de cabeza a que me viera así. Él tan bien vestido, elegante y yooo…

-Jajaja en pijama! Ya lo entendí boba.

-No te rías así de mí.

-Lo siento querida. Pero ve el lado bueno. Ya te conoce. Te sonrió… Lo lograste chica!

-Tienes razón- dijo una más tranquila Ginny- al menos encontré algo de que hablar. Hoy por la tarde iré con Ben y podré hacer una de mis bromas sobre la forma en que vestía en la mañana.

-Claro! Ya estás vestida correctamente. Como la mujer guapa , independiente y talentosa que eres. Seguro que le sorprenderá verte así.

-Me encargaré de que borre esa bochornosa imagen de mí. Luna!- gritó emocionada

-Ginny!- le contestó ella

-Me habló! y me sonrió y me vio con sus hermosos ojos. Te mencioné que son verdes?

-Como unas cien veces

-Que sean ciento uno: Ojos verdes! Preciosos ojos verdes!

La tarde llegó de forma lenta para el rubio. Su padre lo había reprendido fuertemente por desconocer por completo el tema a tratar de la junta y eso había incrementado su nivel de mal humor.

Se paseaba por su oficina aventando y cachando su pequeño balón de futbol americano mientras pensaba como se desquitaría de la vergüenza que Lucius le había hecho pasar ante el comité. Había quedado en ridículo por completo rebajarse a decir que se esforzaría más y pondría la suficiente atención a todo.

-No me gusta que me traten como imbécil- gritó mientras aventaba el balón a la puerta.

Tomó su saco y salió de la oficina.

-Joven Malfoy, ya se va?- preguntó su secretaria

-Que te importa- respondió de mal humor mientras se dirigía al elevador.

Mientras bajaba, este se detuvo en un de los pisos que nunca visitaba y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la joven de la mañana.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… - dijo él sonriendo- Es mi día de suerte

Ella sonrió y se subió al elevador. Un empleado más estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero Draco se lo impidió.

-Lo siento. Está lleno- le dijo y cerró la puerta.

-Ya te vas?

-Si. Acabó mi jornada.

-Quieres ir conmigo a divertirte?

-No sabes ni mi nombre y yo tampoco el tuyo- dijo ella mirándolo aún sonriente

Draco le dirigió una de esas miradas intensas, con las que no necesitaba decir más para lograr que una mujer se rindiera ante él.

-No necesitamos saberlo- dijo antes de depositar en los labios de la chica un beso. El elevador llegó hasta el sótano y Draco tomó de la mano a la joven mientras caminaban hacia su flamante auto deportivo.

HELLO! BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DOS DE ESTA HISTORIA BASADA EN LA PELÍ DEL MISMO NOMBRE. ESTOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS SON COSA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, PORQUE LA PELICULA EMPIEZA A PARTIR DE LA CITA ENTRE DRACO Y GINNY, QUE VENDRÁ MÁS ADELANTE.

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO LES PROMETÍ QUE LA CONTINUARÍA Y ASÍ SERÁ. EL TERCER CAPÍTULO ESTA A LA MITAD Y ESPERO NO DEMORARME TANTO EN SUBIRLO.

YA SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS… NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN


End file.
